Confessions
by Lady Scott
Summary: Depuis la mort de James et Lily, tout a changé. Enfermé à Azkaban ou complètement seul, ni Remus ni Sirius n'ont pu vivre comme ils le voulaient vraiment pendant ces douze ans qui les ont séparé. Mais maintenant qu'ils sont réunis, une vague de doutes les assaille. Et si les épreuves qu'ils ont traversé avaient eu raison de leur amitié ?


Chaleur. Douceur. Un air de guitare s'échappait du son de l'instrument que maniait son ami avec tant d'adresse malgré les années. Et il était assis devant la cheminée, savourant cette mélodie, avec juste sur les genoux un livre fermé qu'il n'osait pas ouvrir. Ils étaient seuls. Tous les deux. Si ça leur était déjà arrivé il y a longtemps, ce n'était plus pareil désormais. Douze ans s'étaient écoulés. Douze ans, qui pour l'un comme pour l'autre avait été un véritable enfer. Douze ans d'obscurité la plus totale, de laquelle ils n'étaient toujours pas sortis. Mais cet instant, enfermés dans le petit salon de nacre de la vieille maison des Black, comme volé à la félicité, cet instant les mettait sur la bonne voie pour s'en sortir. Alors, recroquevillé, ses genoux collés contre son torse comme souvent, il se délectait de lui, de sa présence, de sa musique. Juste un instant de bonheur, une seconde de paix, avant de reprendre les combats. Avant de reprendre la guerre.

Avec Sirius recherché par le ministère, Peter en fuite, les Mangemorts à leurs trousses, la vie n'était vraiment pas facile. C'était trop dur de garder toujours le moral face à la détresse d'une vie qui les torturait en permanence. Mais dans les moments comme celui ci, la chaleur du feu crépitant dans la cheminée juste face à lui, la douceur d'une mélodie simple à la guitare, dans les moments comme ça tout s'évaporait. Il sentait les plaies de son cœur s'apaiser, les douleurs qu'il ressentait s'envoler. Tout lui semblait plus simple dans des moments comme celui ci. Tout lui semblait meilleur. Soudain, ils paraissaient avoir un avenir. Ils paraissaient avoir un futur. Juste pour un instant. Rien qu'au son de cette délicate mélodie, qui ressemblait tellement à son ami, brisé par les épreuves qu'il avait eu à affronter. Douze ans à Azkaban. Douze ans enfermé dans une cellule vide, humide, sordide. Douze ans entouré des pires fous de la planête, gardé par les plus sinistres des créatures.

N'osant pas se retourner, il ne pouvait voir l'expression sur son visage, qu'il devinait apaiser. C'était toujours le cas quand il jouait. Il était passionné par la musique, par la guitare. Le rockeur au grand cœur, pouvant déchainer les passions sur des rythmes enflammés, ou bien apaiser l'atmosphère par un arpège classique, parfois simple parfois compliqué, mais qui détendait tout le monde. Comme il le faisait aujourd'hui. Percevant un soupir d'aise pourtant discret venant de son ami, inaudible pour quiconque d'autre que lui, il se fit la réflexion que la première personne qu'il calmait à l'instant où il saisissait son instrument, c'était lui-même. Jouer avait toujours été son moyen d'expression, sa façon bien à lui d'extérioriser. Il était rassuré de savoir que, malgré ces douze ans en enfer, cela n'avait pas changé. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter de le retrouver clône de sa cousine, fou à lier, ou pire, apthatique ne faisant rien de ses journées. Parfois, il était subjugué par la force qu'il pouvait avoir...

Ses yeux plongés dans le ballet du feu dans l'âtre, il avança sa main droite face au feu, saisissant au creux de sa main une petite flamme proche de lui. Courrant entre ses doigts, elle dansait, au rythme de la musique ambiante. Un loup miniature, passant de sa paume au dos de sa main, slalomant entre ses phalanges. Et lui le regardait s'amuser, aux souvenirs des récits enthousiastes des Maraudeurs à la suite d'une pleine Lune, racontant encore et encore jusqu'où ils avaient été, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient vu et fait, comme le loup s'était comporté. Ces histoies passionnantes et passionnées, qui, encore en ces jours, résonnait dans son âme et sa mémoire avec un plaisir non contenu. Comme s'il espérait, à l'évocation de cette image, que ces temps bénis redeviendraient comme avant. Mais ce n'était pas le cas malheureusement. Rien n'était pareil. Il avait 34 ans et non 17, James et Peter n'étaient plus là et Sirius sortait du bagne, de l'antre des fous, brisé. Blessé. Et il était le seul qui puisse tout réparer.

Entendant la mélodie prendre fin, il laissa son ami poser son instrument, celui qu'il avait coutume à l'époque de leur scolarité d'appeler ma chérie ou mon bébé, puis s'asseoir au sol à côté de lui. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait. Un seul instant, rien qu'un moment à ses côtés. Entendre sa voix, ses récits qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête, et son rire, parfois si semblable à un aboiement. Juste une minute, une seconde, avoir le réconfort de savoir que tout n'avait pas changé. Avoir l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, et retrouver cet éclat d'espièglerie qui faisait tant horreur à la famille Black. Cette malice, cette intelligence et cet humour sanglant et cruel qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Juste une heure, savoir qu'il pourrait un jour tout recommencer comme avant.

Posant son livre à côté de lui, à même le sol, il fit disparaître la petite flamme qui courrait toujours entre ses doigts, et se blottit contre son corps décharné, retenant de justesse une grimace quand il se cogna contre l'un de ses os saillants. Il était encore plus maigre que lui. Physiquement, Azkaban l'avait considérablement affaibli. Mais ce bras qui s'enroula autour de son dos, cette volonté qu'il lui sourit et retrouve le moral, ça n'avait pas changé. Et il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, sa tête contre son épaule, savourant exclusivement l'instant présent. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait beaucoup manqué. Leurs étreintes. Ces contacts physiques que personne n'arrivait à reproduire. Ambigus, un peu curieux et franchement bizarres, certes. Mais quand ils avaient 17 ans, ils se fichaient bien de ce que les autres pouvaient dire. Aujourd'hui qu'ils en avaient 34, ils devaient se cacher pour reprendre cette relation, pour savoir se faire confiance, pour être enfin capable de se retrouver, comme avant. Et malheureusement pour chacun d'entre eux, pour que les liens puissent revivre, ils fallaient qu'ils sachent de nouveau tout se dire.

« Comment tu te sens après toutes ces années ? lui demanda-t-il d'un murmure, comme pour ne pas briser l'instant. Je veux dire... Sortir de là bas... Je n'imagine même pas ce que tu as pu y vivre. »

Bien sur, il ne lui répondit pas, comme il s'y attendait. Il n'était pas un grand adepte des déclarations sentimentales et des confessions déplorées autour d'un chocolat chaud ou d'un bon thé. C'était plutôt James le confident universel de leur groupe. James qui n'était plus là, James qui était mort il y a déjà douze ans à cause d'un traitre trop lache pour assumer ses décisions. James, qui avait été le meilleur ami de Sirius, son camarade, son frère, comme il avait été le sien. Ils avaient formé les Maraudeurs, le groupe le plus perturbateur de tout Poudlard, des farceurs au grand cœur qui avaient décidé qu'ils réussiraient à faire s'effondrer la batisse avant la fin de leur scolarité, tout ça parce que c'était drôle. Ils avaient été ces adolescents turbulents, ces têtes de pioche, doués mais paresseux, ne faisant rien pour avoir autre chose que ce qu'il fallait pour réussir. Tout ceci avait disparu avec James, avec leur leader, celui qui les unissait, les guidait. Aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Sirius et lui, Padfoot et Moony, un chien et un loup. Une franche camaraderie qui n'égalerait jamais l'amitié que Sirius et James avaient partagé. Mais aujourd'hui, il était tout ce qui lui restait. Harry était encore un peu jeune pour tout entendre, pour être suffisamment présent pour son parrain. Son ami allait devoir se satisfaire de lui, un loup-garou coincé, incapable de voir la vérité pendant toutes ces années.

« Je sais que ça a du être dur, recommença-t-il d'une voix compatissante. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment te comprendre. Je sais que je ne serais jamais pour toi l'ami que tu as perdu le jour où James est mort. Mais pour toi, pour te soulager, il faut que tu en parles Sirius. Tout garder pour toi n'est pas une solution, et je suis peut-être le mieux placé pour encaisser. L'enfer ça me connait, tu le sais mieux que quiconque... Tu peux me faire confiance Sirius... »

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui répondit. Et un grand souffle de froid envahit son cœur, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Visiblement, les dégats étaient tels qu'il l'avait imaginé. Trop grands pour qu'il sache les réparer. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Relevant sa tête de l'épaule de son ami, il ne fallut pas une seconde pour qu'il sente un poids s'affaisser sur lui, des bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, et un visage trempé se glisser contre son torse et s'immobiliser. Passant ses mains dans le dos de son ami, il le blottit dans ses bras pour savourer secrètement ce laisser-aller auquel il n'espérait plus pouvoir assister. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi obsolète et ridicule qu'il le pensait à la base... Finalement, il avait peut-être encore une chance d'être celui qui guérrirait son ami de ses blessures, celui qui panserait ses peines et chasserait ses cauchemars... Il avait encore sa chance de renouer leur lien d'avant. Il avait encore une chance. Et désormais, il savait quoi dire.

« Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé là bas Padfoot... »

Et, séchant ses larmes et se redressant dans ses bras, Sirius raconta.

« Azkaban. La prison pour sorciers la plus sombre, la plus noire qu'il n'ait jamais existé. L'ancienne forteresse d'un mage noir psychopathe qui a créé les détraqueurs et torturé et tué plusieurs dizaines, voir centaines même, de marins et pêcheurs passant dans les environs, et ce juste par plaisir. Le pire des cauchemars. L'enfer absolu. Retenant certes les pires criminels de la planête, mais les détruisant de sorte qu'ils ne puissent jamais plus réfléchir correctement. Devenir fou est la seule façon de tenir dans cet endroit. Ça, et être innocent. Avoir une volonté suffisante pour ne pas perdre cette certitude et savoir résister aux détraqueurs, à l'influence néfaste de ces lieux... »

Le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée face à lui, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Perdu, à la merci de la cruauté de ses souvenirs. À la merci des labyrinthes de son esprit, remparts contre la folie qu'avait créé son cerveau, en vain. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu comme tous les autres, de doucement voir sa raison lui échapper. Il voulait ne plus y penser. Il voulait ne jamais se replonger à l'intérieur de ce périple infernal auquel il avait survécu, Merlin seul savait comment. Il ne se sentait pas la force de vivre une nouvelle fois toutes ces horreurs, c'était trop douloureux. Même s'il en était sorti depuis presqu'un an la blessure était trop vive. Il avait tellement souffert... Il n'avait pas du tout envie que quelqu'un d'autre vive ça par son intermédiaire. Surtout pas le seul qui restait de ses amis, le seul qui lui restait. Mais Remus avait raison. Parler allait résorber sa douleur, l'atténuer. Et en tant que loup-garou, son ami avait certainement vécu autant d'horreur que lui n'en avait vécu là bas. Il se proposait d'être le déversoire de ses souvenirs, pour qu'il puisse mieux oublier. Et avancer.

« Les quartiers de haute sécurité sont certainement l'endroit le plus insupportable de tous. À chaque heure de chaque jour, il ne se passe pas une minute sans entendre des cris, des hurlements, des rires, démentiels. Je me souviens de tout ce que je pouvais entendre depuis ma cellule. Bellatrix et ses fou rire de psychopathe, Croupton et ses lamentations incessantes, Dolohov qui se pend nuit et jour aux barreaux de sa cellule et supplie pour en sortir, Rookwood et ses hurlements, Avery qui se tape tout le temps la tête contre les murs... Quand je ferme les yeux, je peux encore les entendre. Quand je ne fais plus attention, ils reviennent, ils recommencent, ils s'approchent et ils m'envahissent... Comme les détraqueurs quand j'étais là bas. Les gémissements des uns, les autres qui grattent les murs, ceux qui ne font rien la journée mais qui se mettent à hurler encore plus fort une fois la nuit venue. Ceux là, ils m'empêchaient de dormir, ils prennent ma tête en otage, et me font trembler... Comme si dans mon esprit je revivais, encore et encore ce soir maudit... »

Toujours dans les bras de Remus, il ne put s'empêcher de porter ses mains autour de ses oreilles, les paupières plissées, recroquevillé dans un coin comme il le faisait là bas. Il les entendait, et tous ces cris, ces hurlements le hantaient. Invivables le jour, insupportables la nuit. Cauchemardesques. Pires que sa culpabilité d'avoir fait confiance à la mauvaise personne, pire que sa honte d'avoir été attrapé sans se battre. Ces cris, ces hurlements, tout ce qui réveillait sa mémoire et le forçait à se rappeler éternellement de ce jour qui avait fait basculé sa vie toute entière. Le cadavre étendu de James, son corps froid, ses yeux écarquillés, et lui qui est arrivé trop tard. Incapable de le sauver, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour son meilleur ami. Et Lily, son corps étendu, juste à côté du berceau, sous les yeux d'Harry, en larmes de comprendre que jamais plus sa maman ne se réveillera. Harry, James, Lily. Une famille brisée par une prophétie infâme et détestable. Ses amis assassinés juste pour qu'un sociopathe assure hypothétiquement la sécurité d'un lache, toujours à se planquer dans les jupes des plus puissants, toujours à lécher des bottes et des culs pour s'assurer une bonne planque.

« J'avais souvent des visions de ce souvenir. Leurs corps... Les cris... Et la mort flottant dans l'air, encore plus vivante qu'Harry et ses pleurs inarrêtables. Je les voyais, à chaque fois que je fermais les yeux. Et je les revois encore aujourd'hui. La nuit. Ces visions qui me torturent, des cauchemars... Toute cette noirceur... Toute cette folie... Toute cette malfaisance... Les détraqueurs, qui chaque jour un peu plus me privait de mon espoir, de la moindre de mes émotions positives. Ils n'ont rien laissé. Juste la rage, la peine et la peur. Et la douleur. Je ne sais rien ressentir d'autre... »

Il sentait dans ses cheveux une main qui chassait les cris, les souvenirs, les visions. Une caresse, qui lui remettait les pieds sur terre et rattachait son cœur à sa poitrine. Laissant couler ses larmes sur ses joues, il se colla un peu plus au corps de son ami, mendiant sa tendresse et son affection en cachant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Son ami qui lui offrait tout, sans concession, sans hésiter. Et lui qui, comme un enfant, s'accrochait à son cou, trempant son pull de larmes salées, lourdes. Larme de plomb, salissant sa peau blafarde et ses joues creusées par l'enfer de cette vie de bagnard qui lui suçait encore le sang jusqu'à la moelle. Sa vie de prisonnier pourtant achevée, mais le seul moment durant lequel elle daignait s'arrêter, c'était quand il était à ses côtés. Le seul qui lui faisait oublier de toute sa douceur, de toute sa tendresse, qu'il avait été dans le pire endroit du monde. Le seul dont il ait réellement besoin, lui qui avait été abandonné à son sort pendant douze ans. Le seul qui pour lui ait encore de l'importance. Le seul sans qui il était incapable de vivre. Un soutient indéfectible. Et il était subjugué de voir à quel point il était fort... désintéressé. Là, tout simplement.

Sentant toujours sa main dans ses cheveux, son bras autour de sa taille, il s'apaisait. Son étreinte, cet instant, juste une seconde, pour aller mieux. Avec lui, il aurait la force d'avancer. Avec lui, il saurait, enfin, se relever. Être là pour son filleul, Harry, le fils de James, qui n'avait plus que lui pour unique, pour seule famille. Bien sur, il ne serait jamais un aussi bon père que ce que James aurait été. James était le meilleur, il aurait été un père fabuleux. Et Lily une mère parfaite. Il les remplacerait, avec lui il saurait honorer le serment qu'il leur avait fait quand il avait accepté d'être le parrain d'Harry. Ce serment, cette promesse, ce qui le liait une dernière fois à James. Il le reconnaissait dans les yeux de son fils. Avec Moony à ses côtés, il allait pouvoir le faire. Il aurait la force de le faire. Il serait enfin à la hauteur de quelque chose... Toujours blotti contre le torse de son ami, ses bras autour de son cou accroché comme à une bouée de sauvetage, ses larmes se tarissaient doucement. Les blessures dans son cœur cessaient de saigner, et tous ces cris dans son cerveau se taisaient. Moony chassait tout ses cauchemars. Il inspirait longuement, profitant de son odeur délicieuse de chocolat et de savon, cette même odeur qu'il avait déjà quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Ce même délice olfactif qu'il adorait...

« Ce n'est pas vrai Sirius, le corrigea-t-il d'une voix qui ne cessait plus de l'étonner par sa bonté et sa compassion. Tu sais encore ressentir des émotions positives. Tu sais apprécier de jouer une mélodie à la guitare ou d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry. Tu sais avoir espoir, et envie d'avancer. Tous ces cris ne sont rien d'autres que des illusions Sirius. Ils te hantent, mais ils vont très vite s'en aller, tout comme tes cauchemars, tout comme ta douleur. En t'envoyant à Azkaban alors que tu étais innocent, ils t'ont brisé. Ils t'ont détruit, alors que tu souffrais déjà de la tragédie que nous venions de vivre. Comme la nuit où je suis devenu un loup-garou. Greyback a détruit mon avenir, mon bonheur, ma joie de vivre et n'a laissé que la rage, la peine, la peur et la souffrance. J'avais l'impression que jamais je ne serais heureux de nouveau, que je ne le méritais pas. Mais j'ai réussi à avancer. Je suis bien moins fort que toi Sirius. Ce que tu as fait, garder la raison dans cet asile de fou, ta force est incomparable. Alors je sais que tu pourras avancer. Tu en es plus capable que quiconque. »

Resserrant leur étreinte, il sentit un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres, léger, mais bel et bien présent. Le premier d'une longue série. Et aux dernières traces de douleur qui s'évaporaient, il reprit, peu à peu, contact avec la réalité, renouait avec ses sens. Le délicat son du feu crépitant dans la cheminée, bruit accompagné par le tic tac de l'horloge qui les berçait, calmant son cœur devenu fou. La chaleur dans son dos de l'atre, et celle, plus douce encore, des bras de Moony autour de son corps. L'odeur de son ami, le chocolat, enivrant, qui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende véritablement compte, le faisait se rapprocher de lui, se blottir un peu plus entre ses bras. Et il s'étonnait de sentir le torse étonnement musclé de son loup-garou préféré, lui qui à Poudlard était si mince et si frèle. Il se souvenait de cet adolescent au physique maladif, aux cernes sous les yeux et à la peau blafarde marquant des cicatrices qu'il ne supportait pas. Il s'en souvenait comme s'il l'avait quitté la veille, lui qui pour le soutenir l'avait pris dans ses bras si souvent. Les rôles étaient inversés à l'époque. Lui fort et droit, aux petits soins pour son ami qui luttait contre sa lycanthropie.

Relevant sa tête, il passa, étonné, sa main sur son torse, et, joueur, sous les yeux amusés de Moony, il détailla à travers ses vêtements toute la masse musculaire qu'il avait pris. Traçant de ses doigts ses pectoraux, auparavant absents, qui il pouvait le sentir, étaient plutôt bien développés, il ne retint pas son sourire aux frissons qu'il provoquait chez son ami, très chatouilleux. Ne désirant pas rompre une douceur dont il avait tellement besoin en ces périodes difficiles, il cessa de titiller son ami et déposa plutôt ses lèvres sur sa joue, pour des remerciements qu'il était incapable de prononcer à voix haute. Juste une marque d'affection, rien qu'un simple bisou lui signifiant son amitié, tous ces mots qu'il ne saurait pas prononcer. Renouant sagement ses mains autour de son cou, il plongea son regard dans ces prunelles ambre qui n'avaient pas perdu leur éclat malgré ces douze années de solitude. Encore à l'intérieur il pouvait y voir le Soleil, tendres rayons de lumière et de miel qui brossaient son visage à la recherche de cet espoir qu'il faisait naitre dans son cœur. Et, se blotissant de nouveau tout contre lui, il ignora les battements de son cœur, qui se faisaient légèrement plus forts, et tous ces papillons, s'envolant, tourbillonnant au creux de ses entrailles. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, c'était qu'ils étaient de nouveau réunis, les deux derniers Maraudeurs. Et qu'ils resteraient toujours ensemble...

« Dis, Moony, j'ai une idée ! L'interpela-t-il, parlant au rythme même de l'apparition de ses pensées. On devrait partir en vacances, tous les deux. Au Soleil, rien que toi et moi, avec Buck. On pourrait passer du temps ensemble, je regagnerais ta confiance, et tu m'aiderais à oublier ces souvenirs... Tu en dis quoi ? J'ai vraiment besoin de faire un break, de partir loin d'ici et de récupérer, et je suis sur que ça ne te ferait pas trop de mal non plus de souffler. Tu viendrais avec moi ?

− Siri tu n'as pas besoin de regagner ma confiance, sourit le lycanthrope tendrement. Tu le sais bien, je t'ai pardonné à l'instant même où j'ai su que tu étais innocent.

− Ça veut dire que tu vas partir en vacances avec moi ? Insista-t-il plein d'espoir.

− On part quand ? Lui demanda son ami en retour. »

Il se redressa d'un seul bon, se remit debout et l'entraina pour préparer leurs affaires immédiatement. Emporté, impulsif... Deux adjectifs qui le décrivaient à merveille quand il était à Poudlard, qui trop souvent au goût de ses professeurs le faisaient agir n'importe comment. Deux adjectifs, et toute une attitude qu'il avait perdu suite à cet enfermement. Des caractéristiques dont il était spécialiste, et qui venaient de lui revenir, aussi soudaines que bienvenues. Et il entendait le rire de son Moony, qui se laissait tirer jusqu'à sa chambre pour préparer un voyage qui serait des plus agréables. Rien que tous les deux, entre Maraudeurs. Au Soleil. En toute illégalité, certes, ils n'avaient pas le choix puisqu'il était selon le ministère un dangereux criminel en fuite, mais avec la certitude que tout se passerait pour le mieux. De toutes façons, quand il était avec Remus, rien ne pouvait mal se passer. Comme il l'avait retrouvé, que malgré ces douze ans à Azkaban il lui faisait encore pleinement confiance, il en était persuadé. Rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer.


End file.
